


Whipped Dream (Comic)

by delthea



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delthea/pseuds/delthea
Summary: Thor walks into a coffee shop and...
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Whipped Dream (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/gifts).



> my thorki secret santa gift for dorkylokifan who asked for "Meet cute coffee shop and something involving whipped cream. :)"
> 
> this is my first time posting a comic lmao i hope this works

[ ](https://imgur.com/3TweyFh)

[ ](https://imgur.com/EsLYIoN)

[ ](https://imgur.com/U8T8zAW)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ANULUW1)

**Author's Note:**

> for more thorki stuff i'm more active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoekiodinson) :)


End file.
